


Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life: On Holiday

by Curiosus



Series: Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Instagram, The sun - Freeform, What if they had social media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosus/pseuds/Curiosus
Summary: Alexander and Eliza Hamilton on holiday. What does Instagram have to say about this?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life: On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck again.


End file.
